<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taking the plunge by Kazura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338099">taking the plunge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura'>Kazura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Show By Rock!! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan comes across Orion at the beach, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orion/Titan (Show By Rock!!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taking the plunge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✧ rated mature instead of explicit bc there aren't too many details, but there's definitely no mistaking what they're doing. please do bear that in mind before proceeding</p>
<p>✧ takes place after their first night at orion's resort. the one in their band episodes. the one where orion shamelessly says that he's buying titan's time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can’t sleep.</p>
<p>He expected earlier that day that the brunt of his exhaustion would start crashing down on him once dinner rolled past, reaching its limit as soon as he saw that his brothers had safely retired for the night. And they have now. </p>
<p>Nickel in particular already seemed half-asleep as he waddled into the room that Orion had his servants prepare for them. In contrast, Balt still had a few minutes worth of energy, if only to talk. To tell Titan how fun the day had been. To ask him if it would be all right for him and Nickel to hide away in some room tomorrow for a bit, if only to write their thank you letters to Orion and the others. Titan saw no reason to say no, and Balt gave him the sleepiest of smiles before he, too, was out like a light.</p>
<p>Titan envied his brothers in this way. He felt like he should go to sleep, too, but the brief nap he had in the middle of the six-hour flight on the way to one of Orion’s many resorts is backfiring on him now.</p>
<p>He gives up trying when more than twenty minutes has passed, and he’s done nothing in that time aside from tossing and turning, alternating between staring at the walls and the ceiling.</p>
<p>By the light of the night lamp on the bedside table, Titan locates his copy of the room key and a pair of outdoor slippers that the staff has provided him earlier, and he slips out, locking the door behind him as he goes. Maybe a late night stroll outside would do him some good. He only got a brief glimpse of the beach, when Orion led him towards the studio earlier that day. He’s not particularly excited to have another look, but a breath of the fresh seaside air would be welcome.</p>
<p>The elevator is halfway down towards the first floor when it occurs to him that he doesn’t have his jacket on, but he decides against going back to retrieve it. He’s not planning on wandering around for long anyway.</p>
<p>He gives the receptionist—a bright-eyed gemsbok in a crisp black golden trimmed uniform—a brief nod of acknowledgment before he slips out the automatic sliding doors. The cold air, raw and carrying the salty scent of the sea, immediately whips at his face, and it makes him smile in delight. It occurs to him that, having cooped up writing their new song in the studio for most of the day, it hasn’t really sunk in before quite yet that he and his brothers really are at a resort.</p>
<p>The hotel itself is a few minutes walk away from the sea, but the silence of the night allows him to hear the rolling of the waves along the beach before he even reaches the end of the long brick road. He is in no hurry, gazing up as he takes on a leisurely pace and admiring the tall palm trees that swayed in the night wind. He’s not really sure what marks a healthy tree from one that is poorly maintained, but he can’t really imagine that Orion would allow any of his staff to ensure anything less.</p>
<p>He takes in a deep breath when he reaches the beach. The sand tickles his feet, slipping between his toes as he takes step after step, and, for once, he allows himself to grin. Boats aside, he isn’t averse to the sea in particular, and, knowing that he has two more days of this without needing to think about anything else but music allows him to enjoy this moment of reprieve to the fullest.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking around and pocketing a few seashells that his brothers would likely find pretty, he finds himself holding back a yawn and contemplating whether to finally go back or not when he finds a familiar figure in the distance. He blinks, as if doing so would make the mirage disappear, but it doesn’t. It isn’t a mirage after all.</p>
<p>Curiosity getting the better of him, Titan walks over to Orion, because it is Orion, his long legs folded and pressed against his chest. He's no longer wearing the clothes he wore earlier that day, apparently choosing a light-colored shirt and a dark shawl around his shoulders instead. He has a little lamp beside him, probably for when he has to go back to the hotel. The light is turned rather low, but not low enough to keep Titan from seeing and recognizing Orion’s face.</p>
<p>Titan takes a quick look around. No else is in sight. Well. That's unexpected. </p>
<p>With nothing and no one else to discourage him, Titan approaches Orion. He doesn’t bother hiding the sound of his footsteps against the sand, and Orion turns his head towards him in alarm before releasing the tension in his shoulders and giving Titan a wide smile.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Titan. Are you here to enjoy the stars as well?"</p>
<p>Titan blinks, not quite expecting that. "You’re stargazing?" He’s been under the assumption that Orion was just enjoying the sea, or even just the seaside breeze, just as Titan has.</p>
<p>"The skies here are clear. And it’s not the usual sky I see in MIDI City. I suppose I could have asked Jii to bring me a telescope, but I wasn’t planning on staying for very long."</p>
<p>"You never really...talked about them before."</p>
<p>Orion laughs. "No, I suppose not. I suppose the opportunity never really came. And I do think that I’m not as fond of them as my father is—he named me after the constellation, you see—but I do enjoy them whenever my schedule permits me. Would you like to sit here and watch them with me?"</p>
<p>He considers the offer. He wouldn’t say he’d like to, exactly. He’s never really had the desire to. Staring up at the sky and doing nothing else seems like a waste of time for someone like him. Maybe he can enjoy it, if there weren’t anything else in mind.</p>
<p>But...well, didn’t Orion bring him and his brothers here so that they could be away from MIDI City? From the constant reminder that he needs to earn and earn and earn to pay his parents’ debt and to give his brothers a life that’s closer to that of an average myumon’s?</p>
<p>"May I?" he just asks instead, because it’s closer to a yes than an outright no, and it makes Orion smile even wider.</p>
<p>"Of course," Orion says, moving over to the side to give Titan room to sit beside him on the mat that Orion has spread below him. When Titan’s seated, just a few inches from having their shoulders pressed against one another, Orion nods before turning his attention back towards the stars. </p>
<p>They stay there for a while, gazing up at the sky as the sound of the waves wash over them, and Titan doesn’t know how much time has passed when he stops and thinks about it again. It might not be for very long. His sense of time is skewed in the sense of how productive he is, but he doesn’t feel quite like getting up just yet either.</p>
<p>He looks down then, blinking down at his lap, and he couldn’t help noticing just how close he really is to Orion. In contrast to before, when he had his hands around his legs, Orion’s now bracing one of his hands against the mat, as if to support him as he leans back to get a clearer view of the stars.</p>
<p>The tips of their fingers are almost touching, and it sends a thrill down Titan’s spine. Orion has slung his arm around Titan’s shoulder before, has touched his arm and given it a squeeze even, but this feels a little different. He blames the atmosphere. And the fact that they’re alone, with none of Orion’s servants around to watch their young master and prevent him from getting too caught up in the whims of someone way below his social standing.</p>
<p>So he chooses to look away, staring down the way he came to cool down his head. "I didn’t think you’d be alone out here," he says, relieved that his voice is as neutral-sounding as ever. "Where’s your butler?"</p>
<p>"I had him retire for the night," Orion says. "I’ve asked quite a lot of him, and I dare say I will continue to. He deserves rest, no?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," Titan says, a little startled. "But, uh, don’t you have other servants?"</p>
<p>"I do, yes. But no harm will come to me here. Besides, if I were to want for anything, I can simply send a message, and it would be more efficient for them to come from where they can procure my needs in the first place. They’re not Jii after all." He chuckles, and Titan can sense the pride for his butler in his words.</p>
<p>"I...guess that makes sense," Titan says slowly. If he were to look at it from the point of view of, well, Orion anyway.</p>
<p>Before he can think of anything else to say, Orion says, "Titan."</p>
<p>"Hm?" is all he manages, until he feels something soft around his shoulders. He looks at it, gripping the dark material in one hand, and he realizes what he is. Orion's shawl.</p>
<p>"Did you have fun today?" There’s a softness in Orion's eyes that Titan can’t quite place. Fondness, maybe, but then that would be too much to hope for, so Titan settles on deciding that it’s unreadable.</p>
<p>"I did, yeah," Titan says, wrapping the shawl tightly around his shoulders. Writing music and playing the piano are more than just his means of reaching the top. They also keep his world from crumbling. Bringing forth art, creating something that would have a lasting impact on someone else, on their hearts and emotions…. It’s important to him. And Orion has allowed him to give it his full attention, with nothing else for him to worry about.</p>
<p>Titan hadn’t been as ambitious before, when he first stepped foot into the academy. He had been given an opportunity then, one with which he could potentially turn around his and his brother’s lives, but he felt lost. Where in the world was he going to begin?</p>
<p>But Orion was loud and proud even back then, unknowingly giving him something to start with, giving him a push to be equally as ruthless in pursuing the kind of music that he believes in, and it still feels a little ridiculous that Orion has once thought so very little of his skills compared to Titan’s.</p>
<p>And Orion continues to give him so much. A little too much, maybe. He can call this—whisking Titan and his brothers away to a resort, allowing him to rest assured for once of his brothers being able to eat and sleep well, and generally telling Titan that, yes, it's fine to completely devote himself to his music for once—a transaction, in exchange for Orion "buying his time," but it still leaves Titan in awe. He still benefits greatly in the end after all. "I still can’t believe you did all this," he says. "I mean, I’m grateful. You even had my brothers come along. But…."</p>
<p>Orion pouts. "I wasn’t the only one. I sought Selen and Argon’s counsel as well, and they agreed that it was an excellent course of action." He sighs, shaking his head. "You work too hard, Titan. I cannot stand being a bystander as you work yourself to the bone. And your brothers are simply too young, too tiny even. I cannot imagine what they must feel. You all deserve the best. I’m certain that Selen and Argon share the sentiment."</p>
<p>"There are others who have it worse," Titan says, looking away and rubbing his arm. "I can manage. So you don't have to make so much effort for me."</p>
<p>"That may be so—"</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"But does that mean that only those at the very brink of destitution are the only ones who deserve help?" He doesn't sound as if he's challenging Titan's beliefs. He spoke softly, his brow furrowed, as if genuinely considering the answer.</p>
<p>"W-well," Titan stammers. "No, but…." </p>
<p>"I cannot claim to understand what you're going through. I consult Argon at times—" </p>
<p>"Argon?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I find him more knowledgeable than Selen when it comes to these matters. But even he has professed that he isn't an expert. Nevertheless, I cannot be idle in these circumstances. I have a duty. My parents, my tutors, they taught me as much. And I am well aware that I am far too blessed. To that end, I know that I must do something.</p>
<p>"But if I am to reach out a hand to others, why can't I reach a hand to the one who is closest to me?" </p>
<p>Closest. Titan's heart skips a bit, even if Orion doesn't mean it the way that Titan secretly yearns for. He makes a point to stare at the horizon in front of them. </p>
<p>"I care for you, Titan," Orion continues, oblivious. "More than I ever expected to. Perhaps, more than I should. That is, I might continue to meddle. I think I would. Even if you discourage it, I'd likely still try. And it's...curious. At first I thought it was simply noblesse oblige, but, well, that feels rather impersonal, no?"</p>
<p>When Titan sneaks a peek in his direction, he gives Titan a hesitant smile. </p>
<p>"I want to support you, in any way I possibly could. I want to...to know more about you, and to make you smile." He laughs, rather sheepishly. It startles Titan over how much he likes the look of it on Orion, over how much he wants to see it again, especially in full light and not just in the light of a tiny little lamp and the distant stars. "Do you think me presumptuous?" </p>
<p>Does he? After hearing that much? Titan's not sure. </p>
<p>There's a part of him that continues to be stubborn in its insistence on rejecting any act of charity from anyone, even if it were from Orion. </p>
<p>But Orion said, in quite a lot of words, that he's not doing anything out of pity. Or even a sense of obligation as a noble, which would have definitely pissed Titan off, too. </p>
<p>No. Orion said...that he wanted to make Titan smile. </p>
<p>His eyes sting and something catches in his throat. </p>
<p>"There's very very little that I can give back to you in return, Orion," he whispers, voice thick with unshed emotions. </p>
<p>"That matters not. I do not wish to do these things to take something from you, Titan. I realize that it might sound odd, or perhaps unlikely, but I do feel happy when you are." He laughs again, quietly, as he adjusts the way he's sitting. He's no longer looking at Titan, his attention on his toes as he wiggles them against the mat instead. "Perhaps that's already my reward? Not that I need one, I'd like to think, but, well, perhaps I'm still being rather selfish in the end." </p>
<p>He’s still not entirely sure on what to say. Does Orion realize what <em>he's</em> saying? Is Titan reading him all wrong? Or...would it be all right for him to hope? </p>
<p>He has feelings for Orion. He knows this much. He's known for a long time. He refused to acknowledge it for almost just as long. He always thought that nothing would come out of it. That Orion would change his tune completely once he found out about the sad state of financial affairs that Titan has to deal with. That Orion would lose interest in him and look at someone else, someone else who not only has talent but someone with the same standing in life and someone who would not always readily turn down any invitations to spend time with Orion. </p>
<p>His heart had ached, convinced as he is that his admiration and affection would be futile for as long as his parents' enormous debt remains, but he couldn't help looking at Orion either. He would, whenever he's sure that no one is looking. Whenever he needs encouragement. Whenever he feels lost. Orion is ruthless, not only with the expectations that he has of others, but most of all with himself, striving as he does in improving his music. </p>
<p>That very same Orion is telling him now, openly, without the pretenses of being rivals or his so-called buying of Titan's time, that Titan's happiness means far more to him than Titan thought possible for anyone outside of his family. </p>
<p>And the realization makes his head spin. </p>
<p>He reaches out, grasping at Orion's arm, as if to steady himself. He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. "I can't accept anything too big," is what he says, and it's not what he wants to say, at that very moment. </p>
<p>But Orion laughs, softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and says, "Ah, well. I must confess I still have grievances regarding that matter, but perhaps you can teach me on what counts as acceptable?" </p>
<p>"Will you actually try to hold back?" Titan asks, raising his eyebrow but not quite able to keep himself from smiling.</p>
<p>Orion gasps, the most offended sound. "Why, for you, Titan, I shall endeavor."</p>
<p>
  <em>For you, Titan. For you.</em>
</p>
<p>What is he supposed to say to that, really?</p>
<p>He’s not sure. But he does know that it fills his heart with emotion again, pushing it close to bursting, and, without much thinking, or maybe without any kind of thinking at all, Titan does what he's been wanting to do for years, if only to find an outlet. And maybe as a reply, too, for what Orion has just said.</p>
<p>Orion's lips are startlingly soft, and Titan hesitates, briefly, wondering if they could handle Titan pressing further against them. </p>
<p>Orion is looking at him with wide eyes and his lips parted ever so slightly when Titan pulls away. "Wha…?"</p>
<p>Titan almost laughs. He couldn’t blame Orion. He’s not entirely sure what came over him, and blaming Orion for looking so beautiful and almost vulnerable under the light of the stars would be in bad taste.</p>
<p>He starts pulling away further, an apology forming in his lips, when Orion reaches out, his hand shaking as he tentatively touches Titan’s arm.</p>
<p>"Was that okay?" Titan whispers, and he can only hope that he looks and sounds calm, in contrast to the excited racing of his blood, roaring as it is in his ears.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Orion’s eyes search his as he says, "Why?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I like you. You’re beautiful. You’re ridiculous but hardly know any restraint and it’s exasperating more often than not but you care for me so much that it’s going to drive me insane if I don’t do anything to express even a bit of what I feel.</em>
</p>
<p>There’s a great number of things he could say, in theory. He could be honest, in theory. But the thought of saying all of that and more is too open for someone who has spent all of his previous years hiding secrets and dodging questions. For the current him, it stands as an all too great hurdle, and he has already convinced himself that it would be better if he tried to go at it in stages.</p>
<p><em>And yet, you already kissed him, and still want more from him</em>, a loud traitorous part of his brain sneers, because what’s the point, when he himself had suddenly lost constraint and given in to the desires he’s been harboring for years? He had better things to worry about, matters more pressing than unrealistic hopes, and, really, he should know better.</p>
<p>He settles for resting a hand on top of Orion’s, on the one grasping at Titan’s arm, and he says, "Because it’s you." Because it’s true. "Because I wanted to." Because he really did.</p>
<p>"Because it’s me," Orion echoes, looking a little dazed. "You…. If...if it was…."</p>
<p>"I don’t think I’ll do it with anyone else, Orion," Titan says gently, in stark contrast to his inner yelling of, <em>Who else would I do it with?! You’re the one who probably knows more people, most of them probably better than I can ever hope to match.</em> And that's a realization that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh," Orion says, ducking his head.</p>
<p>The sight of him is making Titan want to raise his chin with a finger, but he thinks better of it. "Were you saving it for someone else?"</p>
<p>That gets Orion to look up, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>He’s not sure why Orion looks confused. It’s reasonable, he tells himself. </p>
<p>But no matter how reasonable it is, he doesn’t want to accept it, as selfish as it sounds. He does admire and hold affection for Orion, but wouldn’t that be all considered insignificant if Orion held the same feelings for another? He’s the esteemed heir of a prestigious conglomerate. His band activities with Arcareafact, the time he spent with Titan, they’re all just a fraction of his undoubtedly long days.</p>
<p>Even so, he doesn’t want his feelings to be insignificant. He wants Orion to keep looking at him.</p>
<p>He’s kept his distance for so long, and he knows that it’s all too selfish to suddenly expect to close that distance now on his own accord without considering what Orion might feel about the matter, but he wants it. He wants it, he wants it, he wants it.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really want to hear the answer to his question in the end, if Orion’s just going to confirm his fears. And it may arguably be a little late, considering what he’s already done, but he probably still should, so he does.</p>
<p>Shakily, he exhales. "Your, uh, kiss," Titan says, looking away, his voice growing quieter by every syllable. "Do you...have a fiance, or, uh, a lover, or just, you know, someone else? Someone you're saving it for?"</p>
<p>"What?" Orion chokes out. </p>
<p>Titan sneaks back a glance, and he sees Orion furiously shaking his head. When Orion stops, hopefully not because of having gone dizzy but because he’s well aware that he’s completely made his point with that alone, Titan can see that locks of his hair have been tangled with his glasses.</p>
<p>Titan couldn’t help a small laugh. Still smiling, he reaches out a hand, the one that was just a moment ago still on Orion’s own, and moves Orion’s hair away from his face. "That’s good," he whispers, so quietly that he may as well have not said anything at all.</p>
<p>"Titan." Orion’s voice is strained, as if squeezed out with great difficulty, and Titan frowns in concern. "Titan, I...could you…could you perhaps…."</p>
<p>"Sorry. I’m too close, aren’t I?" he laughs thickly. He makes a move to turn away, but Orion startles him by tightening his hand around Titan’s arm.</p>
<p>"No!" Orion says, frantic. "This...this is fine, Titan. Th-that...was fine."</p>
<p>"That?"</p>
<p>Orion ducks his head down again, refusing to meet Titan’s eyes no matter how many times Titan calls his name.</p>
<p>Tilting his head, Titan considers an alternate tactic. "Did you like it then?" He’s not sure he could continue forcing his expression into a facade of calm if he were to refer to it aloud, calling it ‘the kiss.’</p>
<p>Orion’s nod is so quick that Titan would have missed it if he looked away even for a fraction of a second.</p>
<p>He feels like he’s a little too thrilled, a little too giddy, and no amount of pursing his lips would diminish the smile that furiously tugs at his lips. Swallowing, he says, "Do you—"</p>
<p>Orion doesn’t let him finish this time, pulling Titan towards him and pressing their lips against each other again. It’s clumsy and awkward and Orion doesn’t seem to know how to go further. </p>
<p>But Titan has read a thing or two and he has thought of this, more than he probably should have. He cups Orion’s cheek and deepens their kiss. The sensation is a surprise, as it’s never really registered to him how it would actually feel. Orion is just as startled, if not more. He squeaks at first, then moans in a way that just makes Titan want to drink more of him further.</p>
<p>This time, when Titan pulls away, it only lasts for a fraction of a second, the briefest time to take a breath, before he’s on Orion again, drawing out every kind of sound from him. And Orion is just as keen not to let go, his hands scrambling for Titan, running his hands down his chest, clinging to his clothes and pulling him even closer.</p>
<p>It’s not long before Titan is straddling Orion. With his back against the mat, Orion’s hair has become all too disheveled and Titan couldn’t help smiling at the sight. As Orion breathes heavily, Titan gingerly takes off his glasses and gently tosses it aside, a little distance from where they are. He couldn’t guarantee they wouldn’t break if Orion allowed Titan to go all the way.</p>
<p>And he does, tugging at Titan even as sand gets in his hair, whining and writhing under every touch, and Titan thinks that he couldn’t possibly get any luckier than this. He’s a little too greedy, he thinks, as he kisses Orion all over, leaving marks where he could, but Orion moans in approval at every little thing, and it’s enough. Orion’s letting him be greedy with him, he thinks, and it’s enough. It is.</p>
<p>They finish quickly, suddenly, voices all too loud against the silent sky, but Titan finds that he doesn’t care. They’re sweaty and sticky and had quite obviously made love from every angle but he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Orion is gasping under him, gulping down as much air as he could, and Titan smiles again. Lazily, he drags his fingertips down Orion’s bare skin, and he’s treated to the sight of Orion covering his face and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Too much?" Titan asks, his voice a little raw.</p>
<p>Orion nods, face still hidden.</p>
<p>Titan laughs, just a little, before reaching for Orion’s hands and pulling them away from his face. His kiss is gentle this time. Soft and quiet. "We’ll just have to save the rest for next time then," he whispers, a little nervous, a little hopeful. "How's that sound?"</p>
<p>Orion smiles, very seemingly content, and he says, just as quietly, "I’d like that very much."</p>
<p>He doesn’t quite remember how they stumble back into the hotel. If someone saw them. Or if they even cared. But when Titan drags himself from his room, his little brothers bouncing in excitement ahead of him as they went down to where the hotel offers their all too luxurious breakfast buffet, the secret smile he shares with Orion when they meet each other’s eyes is one full of promise.</p>
<p>They're just starting, he thinks. Dipping their toes into something new and exciting yet also something that Titan's been yearning for, tucked away in the corner of his heart where dreams that he once thought of as ridiculous and impossible have been hidden for years. And, his fears aside, he's finding that he's getting more and more eager to take the plunge if the one by his side would be Orion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i. dont know. i have feelings they have feelings my orion is easily moved and my titan is thirsty once again</p>
<p>If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me <a href="https://twitter.com/songsofthestars">here</a>. For more ways to find me, <a href="https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/">here's my Carrd</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>